comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Walking Dead Special: 04 May 2013 Current Issue :The Walking Dead #110: 08 May 2013 Next Issue :The Walking Dead #111: 12 Jun 2013 Status Ongoing series. Published monthly. Characters Main Character *'Rick Grimes' Allies *'Lori Grimes' *'Carl Grimes' *'Judith Grimes' *'Tyreese' *'Andrea' *'Glenn' *'Michonne' *'Maggie Greene' *'Hershel Greene' *'Billy Greene' *'Heath' *'Spencer Monroe' *'Abraham Ford' *'Eugene Porter' *'Nicholas' *'Allen' *'Dale' *'Morgan' *'Jessie Anderson' *'Paul (Jesus)' Enemies *'Shane Walsh' *'Brian "The Governor" Blake' *'Negan' *'Dwight' *'Chris (The Hunters)' *'Walkers' Minor Characters Allies *'Julie' *'Chris' *'Amy' *'Jim' *'Rachel Greene' *'Susie Greene' *'Arnold Greene' *'Lacey Greene' *'Donna' *'Billy' *'Axel' *'Otis' *'Patricia' *'Rosita' *'Aaron' *'Eric' *'Olivia' *'St Gabriel Stokes' *'Carol' *'Sophia' *'Andrew' *'Denise' *'Holly' *'Tobin' *'Bruce (Alexandria Safe Zone)' *'Douglas Monroe' *'Regina Monroe' *'Ron Anderson' *'Alice' *'Dr. Stevens' Enemies *'Gabe' *'Caesar Martinez' *'Penny' *'Bruce Cooper' *'Ben' *'Pete Anderson' *'Derek' *'Lilly' *'Sam' *'Theresa' *'Albert' *'David' *'Greg' *'Charlie' *'Ethan' *'Dexter' *'Thomas' Places *'Atlanta ' *'Outskirts of Atlanta' *'Georgia' *'Wishire Estates ' *'Greene Farm' *'West Centeral Prison' *'Alexandria Safe Zone' *'Hilltop Colleny' *'Woodbury' Recent Storylines The Walking Dead #110 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Walking Dead Special The Walking Dead #109 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Walking Dead, vol. 1: Days Gone Bye' - Collects #1-6 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403589 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 2: Miles Behind Us' - Collects #7-12 - WorldCat - ISBN 15824041345 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 3: Safety Behind Bars' - Collects #13-18 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582404879 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 4: The Heart's Desire' - Collects #19-24 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405301 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 5: The Best Defense' - Collects #25-30 - WorldCat - ISBN 158240612X *'The Walking Dead, vol. 6: This Sorrowful Life' - Collects #31-36 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406847 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 7: The Calm Before' - Collects #37-42 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408289 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 8: Made To Suffer' - Collects #43-48 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408831 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 9: Here We Remain' - Collects #49-54 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582403589 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 10: What We Become' - Collects #55-60 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060752 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 11: Fear the Hunters' - Collects #61-66 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061228 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 12: Life Among Them' - Collects #67-72 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062542 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 13: Too Far Gone' - Collects #73-78 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063298 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 14: No Way Out' - Collects #79-84 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063921 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 15: We Find Ourselves' - Collects #85-90 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064405 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 16: A Larger World' - Collects #91-96 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065592 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 17: Something to Fear' - Collects #97-102 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066157 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 18: What Comes After' - Collects #103-108 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066874 - (forthcoming, June 2013) *'The Walking Dead Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060760 *'The Walking Dead Compendium, vol. 2' - Collects #49-96. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065967 Hardcovers *'The Walking Dead, book 1' - Collects #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406197 *'The Walking Dead, book 2' - Collects #13-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406987 *'The Walking Dead, book 3' - Collects #25-36. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408254 *'The Walking Dead, book 4' - Collects #37-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060000 *'The Walking Dead, book 5' - Collects #49–60. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061716 *'The Walking Dead, book 6' - Collects #61–72. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063271 *'The Walking Dead, book 7' - Collects #73–84. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064391 *'The Walking Dead, book 8' - Collects #85-96. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065932 Omnibus Deluxe Hardcovers *'The Walking Dead, vol. 1 Deluxe' - Collects #1-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405115 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 2 Deluxe' - Collects #25-48. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060299 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 3 Deluxe' - Collects #49-72. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063301 *'The Walking Dead, vol. 4 Deluxe' - Collects #73-96. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066165 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Robert Kirkman. Artist/Covers: Charlie Adlard. Creator: Tony Moore. Publishing History First published in 2003. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Walking Dead, vol. 18: What Comes After TP: 05 Jun 2013 :The Walking Dead #111: 12 Jun 2013 :The Walking Dead #112: 10 Jul 2013 News & Features * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-kirkmania-panel-robert-kirkman-twd.html NYCC 2012: Kirkmania! Walking Dead, Invincible, More] * 12 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47720 NYCC 2012: Robert Kirkman Talks Walking Dead] (video) * 16 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/the-walking-dead-cutting-room-floor.html Kirkman Reveals The Early Days of The Walking Dead] * 31 Mar 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37907 ECCC12: Kirkman Keeps Walking Dead in Seattle] * 25 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37199 Image Expo: Robert Kirkman talks Image Expo, Walking Dead'] * 09 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kirkman-moore-walking-dead-lawsuit-120209.html Kirkman Responds to Moore's Walking Dead Lawsuit] * 07 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kirkman-the-walking-dead-comic-novel-show-111007.html Dead & Loving It: Kirkman Talks Future of The Walking Dead] Links * The Walking Dead Wiki Walking Dead Walking Dead